Miroirs
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: AU Reverse!Sherlock Dans un monde parrallèle, ou plutôt miroir, si Jim Moriarty était détective consultant, et Molly Hooper sa blogueuse, que seraient Sherlock Holmes et Jonh Watson ?


**Cet OS a une certaine importance pour moi.**

 **C'est ma première vraie participation au Fandom Sherlock, déjà. Et c'est mon premier OS vraiment travaillé depuis mon gros passage à vide de ces derniers mois.**

 **L'idée à été soufflée sur tumblr, mais je reviendrais là dessus à la fin ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans un monde parallèle…

Reverse!Sherlock AU

* * *

« Molly ? Molly ?! »

La jeune blogueuse sortit la tête de sa chambre, dévoilant un visage enjoué et fin, dégagé grâce à ces longs cheveux retenus en arrière par un chouchou sobre.

« J'arrive Jim. »

Elle posta rapidement son texte, relatant la dernière aventure du détective consultant le plus aimé du monde, et se rendit dans le salon. Elle y découvrit un homme un peu plus grand qu'elle, en chemise dont les manches étaient retroussée. Ses yeux sombres étaient rivés sur une coupure de journal alors qu'il grattait ses cheveux impeccablement coupés.

Jim Moriarty était un personnage curieux, dont certains craignent qu'il passe « du mauvais côté ». Un peu fou, hystérique même parfois, très manipulateur, il demeurait un détective d'exception, dont la qualité n'a jamais été remise en question. Cependant, le policier qu'il fréquentait à chaque enquête, l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, semblait se méfier de lui. Il est vrai que, même si Jim était adorable et poli avec ceux qui l'entouraient, l'on sentait parfois – à force d'habitude surtout – que tout ceci était surtout feint, dans le but de faciliter son accès aux parties intéressantes de l'enquête. Pour ne jamais s'ennuyer. Surtout de ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Molly l'avait rencontré quelques années auparavant, quand il passa à St Bart pour étudier un cadavre. Elle avait été embarquée dans une aventure abracadabrante, et avait sauvé la vie de Jim. Ils sont devenus colocataires peu après, et partageait depuis toutes les enquêtes que Moriarty acceptait.

Il y avait évidemment eu des rumeurs sur leurs relations, et, même s'il était vrai qu'ils leurs étaient arrivé de partager un lit – ou une table/sol/tapis – par le passé, dans l'excitation qui suivait l'excès d'adrénaline d'une enquête, jamais ils n'avaient songés à se mettre en couple. Ils étaient simplement très bons amis. De toute façon, Jim n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir d'une relation sérieuse, marié à son travail, et Molly n'était pas du tout intéressée.

Elle l'était par contre beaucoup plus de cet homme mystérieux qu'elle croisait parfois à St Bart, le regard toujours perdu dans son microscope ou à contempler le contenu d'un tube à essai, partageant quelques remarques avec elle sans lui accorder une réelle attention.

C'était un homme bien plus grand qu'elle. Et aussi intimident que ne l'était Jim. Ses cheveux bouclés cachaient parfois son regard, dans lequel elle se perdait quand elle en avait l'occasion. Il portait également un costard, quoi que dans un état bien plus négligé –ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy- sous une redingote charismatique.

Elle ne savait même pas son nom.

A chaque fois qu'elle s'était décidée à se lancer dans les présentations officielles, un homme était apparu –plus petit qu'elle, blond, au maintien militaire- pour demander à l'inconnu de le rejoindre sous divers motifs. A chaque fois, elle était rentrée morte de jalousie, un peu plus persuadée que les deux hommes partageaient une relation plus qu'amicale, un peu moins motivée à adresser la parole à l'inconnue et définitivement énervée. Et à chaque fois, Jim l'avait analysée en un coup d'œil, l'invitant à dîner pour la réconforter, et lui tirer des informations sur cet inconnu qui avait fini par l'intriguer également.

« Molly, tout va bien ? »

Elle remarqua le regard du détective sur elle. Combien de temps avait-elle perdue à rêvasser ?

« Oui oui. Alors, tu as trouvé une piste ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil face à lui, se concentrant.

Son ami lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais lui tendit quand même sa coupure de journal.

« J'ai quelque chose à propos de cette disparition, je pense. »

Elle parcourut rapidement l'article, narrant l'explosion, datant de la veille, d'un magasin, où un homme avait joué à la bombe humaine. On n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le cadavre, tant la déflagration avait été puissante : la moitié de la rue en avait été soufflée. Pas de témoin formel, pas de traces, pas de message, de mobiles, de suspects, toutes les preuves carbonisées. Le crime bruyant parfait.

« Tu penses qu'il y a un lien ?

-Un homme disparait. Deux jours après, je reçois un appel m'exhortant à le retrouver avant 36 heures. Deux jours plus tard, ça. Oui, je crois qu'il y a un lien. »

Le visage de Molly se ferma.

Ils étaient tous à cran ces derniers temps. Cela faisait quelques mois que, de temps en temps, Jim recevait soudainement un appel anonyme et intraçable d'un criminel l'invitant à le rattraper avant la fin d'un délai. Il avait réussi à déjouer quelques uns de ses pièges, sauvant la victime à temps, et avait parfois échoué. Comme hier.

Le plus effrayant, c'est les conséquences des échecs du détective étaient de plus en plus dramatique. C'était débord la mort pure et simple de la victime, puis une famille décimée, et maintenant la moitié d'un quartier en proie aux flammes. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée sur l'identité de la personne qui se cachait derrière ces meurtres. Ils n'avaient qu'un nom, tiré de force à un traitre à l'agonie : « Holmes ». Mais le seul Holmes qui pourrait attirer l'attention n'était qu'un subalterne du gouvernement. Et la personne qui avait lâché ce nom n'était pas assez fiable pour bâtir toute une théorie sur ce point.

Elle soupira.

« Ce type n'arrêtera donc jamais de te faire tourner en bourrique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?!

-S'amuser. »

Elle releva la tête.

« Pardon ?

-il s'ennui. Et quand il s'ennui, il m'appelle et joue avec moi. Ça le divertit. Puis il trouve une autre distraction et disparait à nouveau… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il s'ennuiera.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'un taré tue juste car… il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa journée ?

-Exactement.

-Mais, c'est… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone du détective, qu'il décrocha sans regarder.

« Oui Lestrade, je suis au courant, je… »

Il s'interrompt soudainement, regarde l'écran de son téléphone, fait signe à Molly d'enregistrer l'appel et le met sur haut parleur.

« Encore toi ? Lance-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

-J _e n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi pour l'instant, Moriarty. Emet, d'un ton sans émotion, une voix déformée par un appareil._

-Détruire tout un voisinage ne t'as pas suffit ?

- _La bombe était un peu trop puissante, je te l'accorde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ferais plus attention cette fois._

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore, sale enflure ?

- _Une partie de cache cache. J'ai envie faire ta connaissance. Trouve-moi._

-Pardon ?

- _St Bart. 0036. Tu as 36h_. »

Le criminel fou raccrocha. Jim regarda l'heure à sa montre : midi pile, il avait jusqu'au lendemain, minuit. Il se leva soudainement, enfonçant son portable dans sa poche et attrapant sa veste au vol.

« Suis moi, on y va ! »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la morgue, et ouvrirent la porte avec empressement. Mais ils se figèrent en surprenant le spectacle pitoyable sous leurs yeux.

L'inconnu, celui qui plaisait tant à Molly, était enroulé dans sa veste, assis à terre contre les casiers de la morgue, les yeux rouges. Les remarquant, il se releva, s'essuya rapidement les yeux, en leur tournant le dos, et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Mmh. Pardon. Je… Je vais y aller. »

Il passa à côté d'eux, mais Molly le retint de la main, le faisant se retourner vers elle.

« Quelque chose de va pas ?

-Je… Un de mes amis. Il est… Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. » Renifla-t-il, plongeant ses yeux menaçant de déborder dans le regard brun de la compatissante mademoiselle Hooper qui se demandait comment un homme brisé parvenait à n'en être que plus charismatique. Comme quoi, les clichés n'étaient que de fausses illusions.

Jim, lui, s'exaspérait mentalement d'un tel débordement de niaiserie, et s'approcha de l'inconnu, ayant l'occasion de le jauger pas lui-même pour une fois.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, notant le faible tressaillement qu'il en résultat et lui souffla d'un air rassurant :

« Allons l'ami, gardez courage. Nous pourrions peut être vous aider ? »

Molly lui jeta un discret regard surpris que Jim paru ignorer. Il avait clairement une idée derrière la tête.

« Et comment le pourriez vous ? Souffla l'inconnu en baissant la tête sur sa main toujours prise dans celle de Molly, qui la relâcha en s'excusant.

-Je suis le détective Jim Moriarty, peut être avez-vous entendu parler de moi… »

L'étranger releva la tête, l'air profondément surpris. Il lui tendit la main.

« C'est un honneur, monsieur Moriarty. »

Le détective lui serra en souriant.

« Appelez-moi Jim, monsieur… Je réalise que je ne connais même pas votre nom.

-Sherlock. Sherlock Conley. »

Il hocha la tête, souriant.

« C'est un plaisir de rencontrer celui dont me parle tant ma chère colocataire. »

Le regard outré de Molly et celui surpris de Sherlock le fit rire un instant. Mais les affaires reprenaient.

« Alors, Sherlock, racontez-nous ce qui vous arrive.

-Vous me jurez de ne pas avertir la police ?

-Tout dépend de l'affaire.

-Hé bien… -Il soupira, se lançant enfin- Hier, mon ami, que vous avez déjà rencontré Mademoiselle Hopper, devait me retrouver chez moi dans la soirée pour que nous fêtions sa promotion, mais il n'est jamais venu. Je me suis inquiéter, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être le retrouver dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Et… J'y ai trouvé un papier me demandant de le retrouver ici. Et c'est alors que… -Il souffla, étranglé par l'émotion, et tira le casier 36- Il était ouvert quand je suis arrivé. »

Les deux compères se penchèrent sur la plaque de métal sur lequel se trouvait écrit, en lettres maronnâtres :

 **Dépose la formule ici avant 18h si tu tiens à John.**

 **Préviens la police, et il meurt.**

« La formule ? interrogea Jim, dubitatif.

-Je suis chimiste. Et, il y a peu, j'ai mis au point un nouvel explosif. »

Molly et Jim s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

« On ne vous en aurez pas volé récemment ?

-Si… Comment le savez-vous ? s'exclama le chimiste

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signaler ?! S'énerva le détective

-Disons que c'est un accident… Je n'étais pas censé travailler sur ce projet, et j'avais peur que…

-Vous réalisez que l'explosion d'hier est peut être liée à votre explosif ?!

-Oh mon dieu, ce serait de ma faute ?! Tout ces gens, tués… Oh mon dieu… »

Le chimiste commença à vaciller dangereusement, s'accrochant à un casier et retenu par Molly.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ne vous flagellez pas… Tenta de rassurer la blogueuse, alors que son ami venait de se souvenir d'un détail.

-Vous disiez que vous ne pouviez pas aider votre ami. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un accident. Je ne me souviens plus de la formule exacte… J'essaye de me rappeler pourtant… Mais rien à faire, je… »

Cachant ses yeux derrière ses cheveux bouclés, le chimiste se détourna d'eux.

« On le retrouvera, ne vous en faites pas. » Emit, d'un ton doux, Molly en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le sourire reconnaissant que lui fit alors Sherlock la dérouta un instant. Tant de douleur et d'espoir dans un seul regard, c'était trop pour elle. Elle ne savait ni que dire, ni comment détourner les yeux.

Moriarty interrompit hélas cet instant.

« S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. »

Ils se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers le détective, qui ignorait le visage sévère de sa jeune collègue.

« Ici, les lettres. Elles sont écrites avec du sang. »

Il ne put continuer plus loin, le chimiste s'était évanoui.

* * *

Dans un soupir, ils avaient laissé le scientifique un peu trop sensible dans une des salles de repos de l'hôpital. Après tout, contrairement à Molly qui était médecin légiste, Sherlock n'avait probablement jamais eu affaire à des morts et des meurtres. Ils lui laissèrent un mot avec le numéro de Molly, l'invitant à la joindre dès qu'il aura repris connaissance, et à rentrer chez lui se reposer en attendant d'autres instructions.

Une fois le comateux abandonné dans la salle, ils s'étaient mis au travail. Ils avaient analysé la matière maronnâtre, confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de sang humain, et que c'était celui d'un dénommé John Watson, s'ils en croyaient la base de donnée de la police, qu'ils venaient de hacker. Jim fait ainsi connaissance de la victime. Un ex-militaire ayant servit en Afghanistan, rapatrié après s'être fait tiré dans l'épaule, et devenu policier par la suite. Sa blogueuse lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'elle avait parfois croisé en compagnie de Sherlock.

Il enquêta ensuite sur Sherlock Conley. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé mêlés quelques fois dans certaines enquêtes de la police, où l'excellence en chimie de Conley avait été utilisée pour résoudre une affaire. C'était donc lui, le chimiste attitré de Lestrade ?

Ainsi, le criminel s'en prenait désormais aux amis de Lestrade. Il se rapprochait de lui par degrés. D'abord les amis de Lestrade, puis ce sera au tour de ses amis, puis le sien. Jim serra les poings. Pourquoi cette personne s'acharnait tant sur lui ? Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune piste pour le moment. La formule était oubliée, les décombres avaient recouverts tous indices potentiels, et John n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

Molly et lui remontèrent jusqu'à la dernière personne ayant vu le disparu. Il s'agissait de Lestrade. Evidemment, il fallait que ça soit aussi facile… Comment ne pas prévenir la police, si la seule personne à pouvoir les aider était l'inspecteur lui-même.

« On fait quoi maintenant, on ne peut pas…

\- On n'a pas le choix. Toi, va voir l'inspecteur –discrètement par pitié- et explique lui. Moi je vais chercher au niveau de l'explosion d'hier des indices, au cas où. Il faut qu'on choppe ce type. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, espérant qu'elle parviendrait à obtenir assez d'information de l'inspecteur, et le quitta sur le champ.

Il était en train d'examiner les quelques pièces à convictions sorties par les pompiers quand son téléphone vibra. Un appel masqué. C'était lui, il en était sur.

« Le délai n'est pas encore écoulé, pourquoi tu appelles ?

- _Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on ne respecte pas mes conditions ?_ »

Il se figea.

« Je n'ai pas prévenu la police.

- _Alors pourquoi notre chère et tendre Mrs Hooper était en train de tout raconter à l'inspecteur Lestrade ?_

-… L'ordre ne s'appliquait qu'à Sherlock. »

Un rire sans joie lui parvint de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

« _Tu me déçois tellement Moriarty… Je te retire 24h. Tu as jusqu'à minuit._

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Et dépêche toi, je connais une jeune femme qui commence à s'impatienter. A moins que ce soit juste car j'ai un peu trop serrés ses liens, va savoir. »

La communication se coupa là, laissant Jim pantois. Il regarda l'heure. 15h.

Il quitta l'endroit en courant, arrêtant rapidement un taxi.

* * *

Lestrade n'avait pas vu Molly depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. Il résuma à un Jim nerveux ce qu'il savait de Sherlock et de John.

Ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant, et ils étaient plus ou moins inséparables depuis. C'était d'ailleurs John qui avait conseillé à Lestrade de prendre Sherlock en tant que chimiste judiciaire. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs brillant, plus qu'il ne le laisserait croire au premier abord. Il avait résolu plus d'une affaire sans jamais voir plus que quelques photos de la scène et quelques échantillons.

« C'est pour ça que je me passe un maximum de vos services, mon cher. Lâcha-t-il soudainement, devenant un peu trop honnête sous la pression.

-J'ai conscience que vous ne m'aimez pas, Greg, mais là la vie de votre subalterne et de ma collègue est en jeu, et vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance. »

L'inspecteur acquiesça, détournant le regard.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez vu John Watson pour la dernière fois ?

-Il se rendait chez Sherlock, mais il a fait un petit détour avant, montant dans la voiture noire sans plaque, comme je l'ai dit à Molly.

-Et ça ne vous a pas inquiéter de le voir partir avec des inconnus ?!

-ça arrive régulièrement. Une fois par semaine environ, une voiture noire venait le chercher après le travail, juste avant qu'il ne retrouve Sherlock pour le week end.

-Vous n'avez pas enquêté ?

-Si, bien sûr, ça m'intriguait trop. Mais je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin dans mon enquête.

-Comment ça ?

-Demandez à Mycroft Holmes. »

* * *

Le détective avait dû remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir une entrevue avec Holmes. Alors qu'il n'était officiellement qu'un assistant en bas de l'échelle du gouvernement, il avait fallu qu'il menace plusieurs ministres de dévoiler leurs secrets pour avoir droit à cinq minutes avec lui.

Mycroft n'était peut-être pas aussi peu influent qu'il ne le croyait. …Il se serait laissé duper ?

Il pénétra dans l'immense bureau –qui confirmait sa théorie- sans se départir de son assurance, même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise face à toute l'autorité qui émanait de l'homme.

« Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Lui lança l'homme du gouvernement sans le regarder, lui désignant une chaise, concentré sur un rapport.

-John Watson a disparu. »

Mycroft relève la tête, surpris. Moriarty jubile intérieurement : il avait toute son attention maintenant.

« Comment ?

-Kidnappé.

-Et où est Sherlock ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« En sécurité, à St Bart. Pourquoi ? »

Holmes prends son téléphone, transmet l'information d'un ton pressé, raccroche, puis soudainement se lève, l'empoigne par-dessus le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ?

-Rien ! Juste qu'il est en rapport avec John, qui lui-même à un lien avec vous.

-Je vous suggère de ne pas me mentir.

-Je ne vous mens pas. C'est pour en savoir plus que je suis là. Il faut que je remonte jusqu'à l'enfoiré qui a enlevé John et ma collaboratrice, et ça passe manifestement par vous. »

Mycroft le relâche sans un mot, et se rassois.

« C'est une piste qui ne vous mènera à rien, Jim. Concentrez-vous sur leur recherche.

-Sherlock à jusqu'à 18h pour mettre une formule dans un casier pour sauver John. –Il vit Mycroft regarder l'heure, constatant qu'il était déjà 17h- Et moi jusqu'à minuit pour trouver je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où et les sauver. Aidez-moi.

-Comment le pourrais-je ?

-Dites moi ce que je ne sais pas sur John Watson et Sherlock Conley. Et leur lien avec vous. »

Mycroft sembla hésiter un instant, quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha en silence, laissant son interlocuteur monologuer. Il se crispa, jura, et explosa :

« Je m'en fiche ! Retrouvez-le ! »

Il raccrocha rageusement, serrant les poings, et lança un regard empli de colère à son invité.

« Sherlock a disparu aussi. »

 _Merde. Mais qu'est ce qu'il prépare ?!_

« Monsieur, je dois savoir. Quel lien avez-vous avec Sherlock Conley et John Watson ? Et quel est votre réel statut dans le gouvernement. »

Mycroft souffla, digérant un peu de sa colère, plantant son regard dans celui de Jim, qui sentit ses entrailles se tordre un instant.

« Je _suis_ le gouvernement.

-Et Conley… tenta Jim, estimant qu'il valait mieux pour sa vie de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur la dernière information.

-Ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Il s'appelle Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Mon frère. »

Alors, il y avait bien un autre Holmes. Un déclic se produisit dans l'esprit du détective.

Il apprit ensuite que John avait été engagé par Mycroft quand ce dernier avait remarqué la nature du lien puissant qui unissait les deux hommes. La mission de Watson était de veiller sur le cadet des Holmes et de lui faire un rapport par semaine en échange de l'assurance d'avoir toujours un loyer payé. Ils s'entretenaient toujours dans une piscine abandonnée, dans la périphérie de Londres.

Moriarty s'y était rendu au plus vite, pressé de vérifier son hypothèse. Il força l'entrée, passa le hall, et poussa enfin les doubles portes.

Il se retrouva alors dans un endroit lugubre et vide, à peine éclairé par la lumière du soleil déclinant derrière les fenêtres sales, dévoilant la piscine sale et vide d'eau, entouré un carrelage brisé par endroit.

« Holmes, sort de ta cachette ! Je t'ai trouvé ! »

Une ombre se détacha des murs, lui faisant lentement face en avançant dans la lumière, dévoilant le visage de Molly, terrifiée.

« Jim… Recule. Va-t-en. S'il te plait. » Articula-t-elle en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, l'empêchant d'approcher vers elle en écartant les pans de son manteau, dévoilant une bombe, alors qu'un point rouge apparu au niveau de son cœur.

Moriarty serra les poings, lui accordant un regard rassurant avant de lancer à haute voix :

« Finalement, tu t'en es souvenu de ta bombe, hein Conley ? Ou plutôt… Sherlock Holmes.

-Oh, tu as compris ça tout seul, ou tu es juste aller voir mon cher frère ? »

Sherlock lui apparu alors, s'adossant à un mur à l'opposée de l'entrée de la piscine.

« Mycroft m'a aidé. Il se fait du souci pour toi d'ailleurs.

-S'il savait de quel côté je suis en réalité, il s'inquiéterait davantage…

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Malgré l'esprit de ton grand frère, il a l'air totalement aveugle à ton sujet. Quoi que… Il doit savoir. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a attaché un sniper à ta surveillance. Ah, et j'ai compris que John n'a pas vraiment été enlevé du coup.

-En effet. Il est là d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui tient le fusil.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas qu'un couple, en fait, contrairement à ce qu'à l'air de croire Mycroft.

-Tu serais déçu que je ne sois pas gay hein, Jim ? »

Le sourire malsain sur les lèvres de Sherlock lui en fit venir un sincère.

« Alors, c'était bien toi depuis le début ? »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'étira en une moquerie.

« Non. Je ne suis que le bras droit. Même si j'ai eu quelques idées. Je ne suis que le "consultant", comme toi. Ce n'est pas moi le grand méchant loup. »

Molly sanglota, alors que les yeux de Moriarty s'écarquillèrent. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine que le point rouge s'était déplacé sur lui.

« Quoi ? Je me serais trompé ? Mais alors… Qui…

-Moi. » Lança une voix trop familière dans son dos.

Il n'eut le temps que de se retourner pour voir Lestrade pointer son arme en souriant vers lui avant que la détonation ne sonne à ses oreilles. Il se sentit partir en arrière, traverser par une douleur aigue dans le thorax. Il s'étrangla dans son sang, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter les derniers mots qu'il entendrait de sa vie.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, connard. »

* * *

 **Alors, surpris ?**

 **Donc oui, l'idée vient du fandom sur tumblr, où quelqu'un (honte sur moi, je ne me souviens plus de qui) se demandait ce que ça donnerais si Sherlock était criminel consultant, John son sniper, Moriarty détective consultant et Molly sa blogueuse. Et j'ai noté l'idée dans un coin.**

 **Bon, j'ai mis des mois à l'écrire, finalement, mais c'est fait XD**

 **Le coup de Lestrade, ça m'a parut assez évident en fait. Dans un monde miroir, le loyal et honnête policier ne pouvait qu'être l'immonde félon à la tête de l'organisation ennemi.**

 **J'ai laissé quelques indices au fur et à mesure du texte, j'espère que vous l'aurez pas trop vu venir quand même x)**

 **Qui avait deviné ? x)**

 **Je vais essayer de la traduire en anglais, pour la balancer sur tumblr... On va se marrer XD**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Ranne Madsen**


End file.
